


Blighted Raven

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some dark themes, continuation of raven child, i don’t like tagging cuz I don’t know what to put, partly original storyline, will update tags as an I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: A continuation of my fic a Raven’s Child which follows the story of my oc, Tamlen.
Relationships: Male elf/Zevran, Morrigan/Male Warden, Warden/Leliana, original character/Zevran
Kudos: 2





	1. Awakening

Water dripping, seeping from the cracks in the stone walls falling into miniature pools at the base. Once glamorous tile mosaics now over come by vines and roots, falling apart piece by piece. The once busy halls that were once full of idle chatter between scholars and sounds of lessons being taught no longer echo throughout the hallowed halls. Nature had taken back the building, the roof had caved in allowing moonlight to illuminate the inner sanctum. 

A lone figure slowly moved into the inner sanctum, the sound of footsteps echoed against the cracked stone floor. The figure entered the inner sanctum. They donned a hairstyle that resembled a dragons horns, they were clad in crimson red and relatively under armoured. They looked around with a slight chuckle.

"At least this part is still standing." 

They slowly made their way to a small off chamber where they inserted a small key into a hidden keyhole laid within the stone. Nothing happened at first then after a few moments a section of the wall moved revealing a hidden passage.

"Prefect. Seems intact"

They entered with caution. Following the intact passage led them to a small chamber. It was decorated like a tomb. Ancient Elvhen was scrolled on the walls. The text was accompanied by a painted mural. An elf, standing tall and proud with a raven and a dark grey wolf at his side. Red hair flowing like fire appeared to be wrapping around him. A book and a simple bow rested in either hand.

"Dirthara, God of Protection and Dedication, Keeper of Knowledge. Amazing how any of this is still here."

They continued onward. A flight of stairs descended into nothing but darkness. Even an orb of light could barely illuminate the passage but still, they pressed on. At last they had reached their desired destination. Two large, oak doors riddled with intricate cravings of nature stood strong and proud having survived the riggers of time. They placed a hand on one side of the door shoving it open. A gust of dust and cobwebs flew in their face making them cough and stutter for a moment while fanning the dust away from their face. They waited a moment before stepping into the grand chamber. 

A set of braziers at either end of the room lit up with a greenish flame as they stepped inside. The light seemed to dance on the golden tiled walls as they made their way to the altar in the centre. 

"Centuries ago, Dirthara supposedly gave his life to protect the people. Many believed him to be dead. Others, not so much." They laughed. "It is always wise to be unsure as to what one should believe in."

They pulled out a necklace made of leather string and a single charm in the shape of a ravens feather. Within the charm lay a small feather with a very special purpose. They walked over to the altar brushing a few strands of red hair from the elf's face.

"Yet you lived, barely. Waiting for your soul to be completed, to awaken when needed. Well, you are going to be needed my little Tamlen."

They gently lifted the elf's head before gently sliding the necklace onto him. A flash of light, bright enough to illuminate a grand fortress suddenly emerged from the elf. His eyes flashed open as he gasped. He shot upright frantically looking at his surroundings. He then suddenly began shouting in Elvhen. He fell off the altar dropping a small wolf carved from a piece of obsidian that had been laying under his hands. He instinctively grabbed it and ran ignoring the women in the room with him. He could hear her calling out his name as he ran up the stairs and into the temple. He ran to the inner sanctum seeking help. He found no one. He collapsed to his knees staring up at star filled sky before burst into tears. 

_"T-the temple! What happened here?!"_

He was in shock for he remembered the temple as an amazing place, as a home, not a set of ruins. As he sat on the ground staring up at sky he hear sound of footsteps approaching coming to stop behind him. He turned slightly in the direction of the sound to find the women staring down at him. He couldn't speak, he could barely see her though his tears. All he felt was anger, anger and distress. Who was she? Did she have anything to do with the temples current state?

"Tamlen please, you've only just awakened and you mustn't push yourself."

Tamlen remained silent.

"I was hoping to do this the easy way."

Tamlen stood turning to her as she knocked him out. He fell against her and into her arms as he went limp.

"Now, let's get you somewhere nice shall we."

~*~

Sunlight trickled in through a small window into the small room. Tamlen lay in a rickety old bed dressed in simple clothing. He slowly opened his eyes then slowly sat upright and was greeted by the women he had seen within the temple. She was sitting in the far corner of the room with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed as he looked upon her with suspicion.

"I see." She stood moving toward him. "You picked up the common language fairly quick."

"You still haven't answered me! Who are you?!"

She let out a sigh rolling her eyes before returning to her seat. "You may call me Flemeth or Mythal."

"Mythal?" Tamlen was in disbelief by what she said.

"That's right Dirthara." Flemeth smiled. "You see, she may have died thousands of years ago but a wisp of what she once was reached out to me. Like myself she wanted justice for the wrongs done to her thus I carry her within myself."

Tamlen continued to eye her suspiciously. "If you are Mythal then tell me...why am I not dead if I was dealt a fatal blow?"

"To start, Falon'Din had healed you enough that the wound would not have been fatal but it did cause a large amount of blood loss. This, as well as indirect help from your cousin, caused your soul to fracture. One half kept you alive while you slumbered. The other latched to to your feather using it as an anchor to this world."

Tamlen looked down at his necklace then back at her.

"What do you want of me? Clearly you didn't wake me up for a reunion."

"To regain your powers for the coming storm. Things are changing around us."

"Wh-"

A knock at the door drew his attention. A young women with jet black hair and golden eyes stared at him as she entered the room.

"Tis this the one you mentioned mother?"

"Tamlen, this is my daughter Morrigan. She is just 18."

Neither acknowledged one another. Flemeth to went on to explain to Tamlen how he was too weak after receiving his final injury to awaken on his own. Fen'Harel with the aid of a Sentinel managed to heal his wounds in case he ever awakened. His soul was encased within the feather which became separate from him. Somehow, Tamlen had managed to force himself, just as Leo had done, into uthenera. Sadly, at the time their had been no hopes of being found or awakening again.

Tamlen weighed his options. Leave and die or stay and survive? He thought about it for a few moments before choosing to stay. Flemeth laughed gleefully. That very moment marked the start of Tamlen's rehabilitation. He planned on finding the truth about what had happened to his people. He planned on using them both to gather information from the world. What he did not realize, however, was how vastly the world changed since he last walked the earth.


	2. Warden

The Wilds had all but become silent. All signs of animal life had seemly vanished save for the inhabitants of a small hut located deep within the wilds. An elf dressed in simple leather armour patrolled the areas surrounding the hut; intruders were not very common but sometimes they wandered into the wilds. On occasion the intruders would attack them on sight in fear that the "Witch of the Wilds" might curse them or turn them into toads. 

Today, however, seemed to be different. Morrigan had spotted a group of four men wandering the Wilds and had asked him if he'd join her in "greeting" the group. They followed the group throughout the Wilds as they made their to the ruined Warden tower. The group appeared to be searching for something within the ruined walls of the long forgotten tower. As Morrigan addressed the group, Tamlen stood by and watched.

"Careful! Or she'll turn us into toads!"

For about five minutes Tamlen listened to the various humans prattle on about the "Witch of the Wilds". Tamlen lost interest in the conversation and had turned his attention towards the elven male that was with the group. He found it quite interesting that an elf would willingly join a group of humans. There had been a few wars between the elves and the humans during the time of Arlathan. 

The elves always won but a few centuries before his "death" peace had broken out with elves and humans intermingling as a result. Eventually the elf interrupted the others and asked Morrigan about a set of scrolls that were supposedly in the tower as they needed them. Clearly, Morrigan quickly avoided the topic and started asking the elf some questions.

"Say then, who are you elf?"

"My name is Elrc, a pleasure." Elrc bowed as a courtesy. 

"Ahh, manners. See, this is how one should greet a lady not with hostile words and false accusations." Morrigan glared at the man who accused her of being a witch.

Tamlen chuckled which drew some attention to him. Elrc looked directly at him. “And your friend?” 

“I am Tamlen, that is all you need to know.”

Tamlen examined this Elrc carefully as he replied. His hair, a red so bright it could light up a room just as a torch would. His eyes, so blue and so clear they could be mistaken for precious gems. Even at a distance he could see a hint of gold in them as well. His facial features were similar to those that had once belonged to his son, Thoren. Could this elf be related to Thoren or was he nearly overthinking things? Elrc asked yet again about the scrolls whereabouts stating they were very important to a group known as "The Grey Wardens".

"Tis not I who took them."

"Then who did?" Elrc asked he crossed his arms.

"My mother did."

"Your mother?" Elrc raised a brow. "Then may we speak to her?"

Tamlen and Morrigan exchanged glances. He left before them as to warn Flemeth of the coming "guests". Quickly, Tamlen made his way through the wilds. A sinister feeling filled the air as he finally reached the hut. He made his way inside and found Flemeth standing in front of the fireplace as if waiting for him.

"Morrigan is bringing a-"

"Hush now." She turned and placed a finger on his lips. "You should know better my boy." Smirking she pulled her hand away.

"You knew they would be coming." He sounded somewhat surprised.

Flemeth laughed. "Of course I did."

Morrigan returned shortly after with the group of men. Tamlen stood by Flemeth in silence as she spoke to the men eventually returning the scrolls, warning them about the blight and how their superiors do not fully realize the true scale of the coming blight. Tamlen didn't fully understand what a "blight" was or why it was so feared. He'd never seen a single darkspawn before in his life which also made him quite curious as to why they were so feared. He waited for Morrigan to leave with group as their escort out of the wilds before returning inside. He sat in his room with an open book on the history of the blights waiting for night to fall to do his usual patrol. Once the owls had awakened, he headed out. 

It was quiet as usual yet something wasn't right. He stopped surveying the area around him. He wasn't alone. He could sense another's presence and could hear a low growl in the distance. He lifted his bow over his head grabbing a single arrow from his sheathe before getting into a battle stance. He moved swiftly and quietly towards the sound. What he was greeted by terrified him. 

A tall creature with grey skin that sickingly smelt of death. Fang like teeth that could rip anything that got caught in them to shreds. A monstrous cry that sent chills down his spine. Eyes dead as a newly decaying corpse. Tamlen screamed covering his mouth before turning to the side and vomiting. Was this a darkspawn? He barely had any time to aim before the creature swung at him. He barely dodged its attack, lodging an arrow in its skull as he escaped the area. He ran back to the hut as fast as he could, wanting to escape the possible darkspawn filled wilds.

Tamlen collapsed in the doorway as he slammed the door behind him. He was violently shaking and unable to stop. Tears streaming down his face, they were tears of terror. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to block the image of the creature from his mind. He did not hear Flemeth enter the room as he stood, leaning against the door.

"Did you find a Darkspawn?"

"I did." He glanced over at her. "What are they?!" He asked, his tone full of fear.

"Creatures caused by man's hubris."

"And? How were they caused?!"

"By foolish mortal men attempting to breach the veil and enter the fade; the golden city was their objective."

"Veil? What v-"

_Gathered around a small table with a foci resting on a pedestal stood a man clad in golden armour, brown hair neatly tucked into a braid as his vibrant blue eyes scanned the written plans laid out before him. "A fail safe...one that can ensure they never harm another ever again."_

_"Are you sure?" Another, skin pale as snow with eyes that glimmered like sapphires. Hair as red as a rose that flowed in the slight breeze he created as he moved toward the table. "Even if I make it so only those who share yours and my blood can wield the anchor...it may not even work."_

_"It will...it must..."_

Tamlen realized what had been done. That their "fail safe" plan had truly worked and yet, had destroyed their world in the process. 

"I can't believe he used it..." He felt betrayed as he had begged Solas to not use it as a weapon.

"We can't always foresee the outcome of our actions Tamlen. Neither could he."

Tamlen spent the rest of the night pondering what might have been as he could not sleep. The sound rain was eventually joking by the loud claps of thunder that frightened him. This went on for a while until the only thing he heard was the sound of rain. The sound outside his window had started to calm him which in turn allowed his thoughts to flow smoothly and clearly. He had known that this era was much different from his own. Humans, elves and dwarves all lived side by side. He did, however, want to know why on earth the fail safe plan had been used. He wanted to know why their world had to be destroyed in the process.

His train of thought was suddenly derailed as Morrigan burst into his room. Flemeth demanded his presence but Morrigan could not say why as she ran back downstairs. He stood, rushing down to the lower level behind Morrigan. Once again they appeared to have guests, badly injured ones at that. As he looked at the two he found he remembered them both from earlier in the day. The elf, Elrc, was laying on Flemeth's bed; he was unconscious. The human, a man armed Alistair, had been wounded but was conscious and being tended to. There was another elf with them, however, Tamlen not recognize them.

Flemeth noticed Tamlen out of the corner of her eye and pointed to Elrc. "Tamlen, be a dear and work on healing the poor boys wounds would you." 

Tamlen nodded at Flemeth as he rolled up his sleeves and made his way over to the bed. He stripped the elf of everything but his loin cloth then assessed the damage. The wounds scattered across his body were not too deep which made healing them much easier but there were quite a few of them. He held his hands ever so slightly over the elf's body. Whispering, he said an Elvhen chant that created a soft white glow that emanate from his palms.

He worked on the elf for a good two hours before all of his wounds were closed. He sat on the ground leaning against a nearby wall once his work was done. He leaned his head back letting loose a long, weary sigh. All he had to do now was to wait for the elf to awaken and within a few hours Elrc did awaken.

——

"Thank you for your help Flemeth." Elrc bowed slightly with a gentle smile.

"Do not thank me, I should be thanking you. You are the last Grey Wardens and only you can stop the Blight." Flemeth glanced over at Tamlen who was standing near the hut with crossed arms. "Now, I have a request to ask of you."

"Of course."

"I want you to take Tamlen and my daughter Morrigan with you."

"What?!" Morrigan was clearly surprised by Flemeth's actions.

"I think that would be interesting considering I've never left the Wilds." Tamlen added in agreement.

"We would love to have them accompany us...unless Morrigan does not wish to join us." Elrc looked at Morrigan as she scoffed, turning her head to the side. 

"Unlike Morrigan here I would love to accompany you." Tamlen said as he approached them.

Elrc turned to Tamlen. "The more the merrier. Any help is greatly appreciated right now."

"Now go on and pack your things you two."

Once Tamlen and Morrigan had gathered their things the four set off for a small village nearby by the name of Lothering to gather some supplies. They set off on foot only stopping to rest for a few moments as they wished to reach the village by at least mid day.

“So, what is your name?” Tamlen looked at the warden he did to recognize.

“It’s Alex.”

“Well, nice to meet you Alex.”

Alex did not respond and remained silent as the continued on their way. Tamlen understood Alex’s silence and thus didn’t press the elf any further. As they neared the city they came across a dog fighting off some darkspawn. Tamlen was very curious as he’d never seen breed of dog in front of them. The group joined the fight which didn’t last very long, killing every single one of the creatures. Both Elrc and Alex seemed to recognize the dog. 

“Wait, isn’t this the mabari we saved back at Ostagr?” Elrc asked looking the mabari over. 

“I think it is.” Alex responded.

They watched as the mabari ignored them both waltzing straight up to Tamlen. It stopped in front of the elf before sniffing his legs. Tamlen just stared at the mabari; it was bigger than any dog he’d ever seen. He looked up at the others giving them a rather confused look.

“What is it doing?” Tamlen sounded confused.

“Wow, even though you it save it Elrc it seems like the mabari prefers Tamlen.” Alistair commented.

“So, the dog likes me?” The mabari sat down in front of him as it began panting. It looked up at him with dark beady brown eyes, eyes that reminded Tamlen of his old halla’s, Whisper, eyes. “Um...what do I do?”

“Looks like you’ve got a new friend Tamlen.” Elrc smiled. “He’s imprinted on you meaning he’s chosen you to be his master.”

Tamlen knelt on the ground in front of the mabari then reached out for it. The mabari met Tamlen’s hand rubbing his head against it. Without a second thought Tamlen hugged the mabari. The mabari barked happily licking the side of Tamlen’s face. 

Tamlen pulled back looking the mabari in the eyes. “Well, if he’s chosen me then I guess I’ll keep him.” He looked at the others for a brief moment before looking back at the dog. “I think I’ll name you Din’an.”

Din’an barked happily running around Tamlen. Tamlen got back onto his feet as he petted Din’an on the head. With that the group continued on their way with Din’an remaining by Tamlen’s side as he trotted along. When they arrived in Lothering they were greeted by bandits on the ruined highway. The bandits had set up a "station" or choke point on the highway where they could easily target refugees who were traveling to the village. Tamlen watched as Elrc scared them off simply by using his words which was rather nice to see. The group then proceeded to check what they bandits had stolen. Upon Elrc's suggestion they agreed to search for the bandits victims in order to return what had been stolen. 

Upon actually reaching the village centre, each one of them took some time to gather intel on the current situation. Neither Alistair or Elrc were overly please to hear that Teyrn Loghain had accused the Grey Wardens of murder. Specifically the murder of King Cailan at the battle of Ostagar. They learned from a Templar in the village Chantry that the inn supposedly had supplies for sale. Elrc check a few of his pouches upon learning this and discovered that he needed to gather supplies in order to craft elfroot potions. So they agreed that their next stop would be the inn.

~*~

The atmosphere in the inn was grim despite the fact that a set of bards and poets on the second floor were attempting to lighten the mood. Not surprisingly, the inn was fairly crowded with most of the patrons being on the second landing while the main area was a tab bit more roomy. As they stepped inside a group of armed men approached the group. They wore the same armour worn Tamlen had seen most of the human soldiers were but did not recognize the heraldry on them. 

"Well look what we have here men." Said one of the men who approached them quite angrily. He appeared to be the Commander of the group given his armor was slightly different.

"Uh oh, looks like Loghain's men." Alistair softly muttered. 

"Isn't this the elf we've been asking about and no one had seen? He matches the description we were given." A soldier asked the Commander as he came to stand next to the man.

The Commander crossed his arms glaring at Elrc. "Seems we were lied too."

During this exchange Tamlen noticed a young woman dressed in a strange pink-ish robe approaching them. He’d seen her red hair shining in the light from the fire burning strong within the nearby hearth out of the corner of his eye. 

"Gentlemen, surely you are mistaken.” She smiled softly. “Clearly these people are no more than refugees escaping the worlds plight just like everyone else here."

The Commander glared at her. "They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors and you'll get the same as them."

Sister? As in a religious Sister? Tamlen quickly looked her over for any sign of a religious symbol. This era's religion was still quite strange to him. He did not quite understand who or what the Maker was nor did he really want too.

"Listen, let us talk about this before things get out of hand." Elrc nervously smiled as he attempted to reason with the men.

"I doubt he will listen. He blindly follows his master's commands."

"I'm am not the blind one! I served at Ostagar, where the Teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens treachery. I serve him gladly." The Commander glared at Elrc. “Kill the Wardens. Kill the Sister as well as anyone else who dare gets in your way."

"Right! Let's make this quick then.” Elrc sighed drawing his blades.

A fight broke out between the two groups scaring most of the patrons who ducked behind various pieces of furniture. Elrc clearly did not wish to kill anyone needlessly and held back a bit. Eventually the Commander surrendered much to the groups relief. As a sign of their acceptance of the groups surrender, they all sheathed their blades.

The Sister, who had joined the fray in their defence, also sheathed her weapons. "Good. Now they've learned their lesson and so we can stop fighting."

Elrc considered for a moment what to do with the Commander. "Alright, I’m going to let you leave but I want you to take a message to Loghain."

"W-what do you want to say?" The Commander stuttered out his words.

"Tell him, we know the truth. Now get out of here."

The soldiers ran out of the inn with their tails between their legs. Tamlen smirked at the sight finding it oddly amusing to watch. The Sister then turned to the group address them.

"Forgive my interference but I couldn't just stand by and watch them harass you. Let me introduce myself. I am Leilana, one of the lay sisters here in Lothering...or at least I was a lay sister."

"A pleasure Leliana." Elrc had a large grin plastered on his face as he in turn addressed her. "I'm am Elrc Tabris."

Leliana went on to explain how she wished to help them in their plight against the blight. She claimed the Maker had given her a vision and wished her to help the wardens. Elrc wasn't too sure at first but she quickly convinced him of the skills she could bring to the group. The group then decided to sit down and have a hot meal before continuing on as they did not know when they would next make camp. Over the course of their meal it became quite evident that Elrc was quite smitten with Leliana. 

Upon leaving the inn they headed north. Just outside the village boundary, they found a man in a cage. Elrc approached him while the others waited a few feet back for him. Apparently the man was a "Qunari". Qunari was a term Tamlen hadn't really heard of and as such had no idea what it meant. Elrc believed that the Qunari man could assist them against the blight but to do so he needed to be freed. The Revered Mother of the Chantry supposedly had the key to his cell. 

So, off they went to retrieve the key. Despite Elrc’s best attempts at convincing the Revered Mother to release the Qunari, she was fairly reluctant to give them the key. Leliana waited patiently before chiming in on the conversation. She somehow managed to convince the Mother to give up the key much to everyone's surprise. Elrc then thanked the Mother before they left the Chantry and returned to the cage. Elrc released the Qunari. He told them that his name is Sten and would prefer to be addressed by said name. Tamlen had never heard such a strange name before but didn’t question it.

At this point in time they had now recruited two to their cause. Despite everything thus far, Tamlen still didn't fully understand how serious a blight was. However, he could see it caused quite a bit of fear in people. After taking a moment to talk, they decided that they needed to move on and so they headed north again. They reached another part of what remained of the Imperial Highway that would take them even further north. They heard shouting once they drew nearer. They ran up the ramps to the main part of the highway to find two dwarves under attack from six darkspawn. 

They rushed in, protecting the dwarves as they brought down the darkspawn. Once the darkspawn were deflated the older dwarf thanked them and introduced himself along with his son. Bodahn Feddic was the older dwarfs name. The younger one, his son, name was Sandal. Something about Sandal felt familiar to Tamlen. The look the dwarf had given reminded him of someone he’d had once known. He just smiled at the dwarf, who smiled back at him, before turning his attention away. Elrc and Bodahn exchanged words for a few moments before the group returned to their course of action.

The group travel for a few more miles north before they finally set up camp. Yet again they ran into Bodahn and his son. Elrc agreed to let them stay at the camp. Having a direct supply of goods was quite handy in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Tamlen couldn't sleep and so he stayed up as the watch for the evening. He spent his time cleaning his bow and daggers. At one point in the night Elrc could be heard thrashing about. Alistair explained began explaining to Tamlen that wardens often have nightmares. 

He relayed the same information to Elrc when he finally woke up. Elrc grumbled a bit sound rather annoyed that nightmares were among the many perks one received upon becoming a Warden. Elrc sighed as he laid back down but he didn't try to return to his nightmare plagued sleep. After a few moments he got to his feet and started to pack up his role saying at first light they'd move out.

The next morning the group continued north. Elrc had wanted to recruit the mages first given having a large amount of healers would be needed in the coming battles. Tamlen was curious about this "Circle of Magi". Was it a school? A collage? What was its purpose? Was it a living space for mages? Questions upon questions mounted up inside his mind as they traveled. During their second day traveling they ran into a woman who was frantically trying to find help. Her carven had been attacked by bandits. Apparently some of her fellow travellers were wounded and needed aid. Elrc, being who he is, couldn't say no to her. Tamlen, however, had a bad feeling about this woman and he was proven right. She led them to the location of the attack. It was an ambush, the whole thing was a set up. 

Despite the bandits best efforts, the fight didn't last very long and at the end of it there was a single survivor. Zevran was the elf's name. He had appeared to be the one in league with the women who had led them into the ambush. Even without any of them really asking, Zevran provided them with many, many answers. After Elrc had finished questioning the elf the time came to deal with him arose. Elrc chose to spare the elf despite the fact that he’d been hired to kill him and Alistair. Unlike the others who protested against this, Tamlen approved. Something about Zevran intrigued Tamlen. He wanted to know more about this elf. For the first time in a long time he found he actually wanted to get to know someone more. They continued on for a bit more before stopping to set up camp and to tend to any wounds. Things would be quite different from now given the new friends they had recruited and what had already happened to them.


End file.
